concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hall
1980 01/25/1980 The Venue (2 shows each night) London United Kingdom 01/26/1980 The Venue (2 shows each night) London United Kingdom 01/27/1980 The Venue (2 shows each night) London United Kingdom 02/01/1980 Postal Savings Hall Tokyo Japan 02/02/1980 Kosei Nenkin Hall Tokyo Japan 02/03/1980 Shibuya Koukaidou Tokyo Japan 02/04/1980 Exposition Hall Osaka Japan 02/06/1980 Kosei Nenkin Hall Tokyo Japan 05/03/1980 Civic Auditorium Albuquerque NM USA 06/22/1980 Capitol Theater Passaic NJ USA 07/05/1980 Freehold Raceway (with Southside Johnny, Willie Nile) Freehold NJ USA 07/12/1980 Great American Music Hall New Haven CT USA 07/13/1980 Coliseum Yarmouth MA USA 07/14/1980 The Playpen Wildwood NJ USA 07/16/1980 Club Casino Hampton Beach NH USA 07/17/1980 Uncle Sam's Hull MA USA 07/18/1980 Rusty Nail Sunderland MA USA 07/19/1980 Stage West Hartford CT USA 07/20/1980 Crystal City Ocean City MD USA 07/24/1980 Catalyst (with Bud Cockrell) Santa Cruz CA USA 07/25/1980 Raincross Square Riverside CA USA 07/26/1980 Phoenix Theatre (with 415) Petaluma CA USA 07/27/1980 Concord Pavilion San Francisco CA USA 07/28/1980 Greek Theatre (with 20/20) Los Angeles CA USA 07/31/1980 Palladium Dallas TX USA 08/01/1980 Zoo Amphitheatre Oklahoma City OK USA 08/02/1980 Worlds of Fun Kansas City MO USA 08/04/1980 Pine Knob Music Theatre (with The Silencers) Clarkson MI USA 08/05/1980 Holiday Star Theatre Merrillville IN USA 08/07/1980 Ontario Place Toronto Canada 08/08/1980 Great Northern Music Hall Grand Rapids MI USA 08/09/1980 Palace Columbus OH USA 08/10/1980 Blossom Music Festival Cuyahoga Falls OH USA 08/11/1980 The Agora Toledo OH USA 08/14/1980 Calderone Dinner Theatre Hempstead NY USA 08/15/1980 Merriweather Post Pavilion (with Black Rose) Columbia MD USA 08/16/1980 Mann Music Center Philadelphia PA USA 08/17/1980 Garden St. Arts Center Holmdel NJ USA 08/19/1980 Orpheum (with Robin Lane) Boston MA USA 08/20/1980 Lehigh Univ,/Stabler Hall Bethlehem PA USA 08/21/1980 Melody Fair Tonawanda NY USA 08/22/1980 Stanley Theatre (with The Silencers) Pittsburgh PA USA 08/23/1980 Central Park (with Black Rose) New York NY USA 09/11/1980 Hippodrone (with The Sinceros) Bristol United Kingdom 09/12/1980 Gaumont (with The Sinceros) Southampton United Kingdom 09/14/1980 Coventry Theatre (with The Sinceros) Coventry United Kingdom 09/15/1980 Apollo (with The Sinceros) Manchester United Kingdom 09/16/1980 Southport Theatre (with The Sinceros) Southport United Kingdom 09/17/1980 Playhouse (with The Sinceros) Edinburgh United Kingdom 09/19/1980 Playhouse (with The Sinceros) Oxford United Kingdom 09/20/1980 Dome (with The Sinceros) Brighton United Kingdom 09/21/1980 Fairfield Hall (with The Sinceros) Croydon United Kingdom 09/22/1980 Hammersmith Odeon (with The Sinceros) London United Kingdom 09/23/1980 Hammersmith Odeon (with The Sinceros) London United Kingdom 09/24/1980 Odeon (with The Sinceros) Brighton United Kingdom 09/29/1980 Nakano Sun Plaza Tokyo Japan 09/30/1980 Nakano Sun Plaza Tokyo Japan 10/01/1980 Shinjuku Tsubaki House Tokyo Japan 10/03/1980 Civic Assembly Hall Nagoya Japan 10/06/1980 Festival Hall Osaka Japan 10/07/1980 Shibuya Public Hall Tokyo Japan 10/09/1980 Kosei Nenkin Hall Tokyo Japan 10/14/1980 Brisbane Australia 10/16/1980 Capitol Theatre Sydney Australia 10/17/1980 Melbourne Festival Hall Melbourne Australia 10/20/1980 Logan Campbell Centre Aukland New Zealand 11/07/1980 Elmira College Elmira NY USA 11/23/1980 Malibu Beach Club Long Beach NY USA 12/10/1980 The Ritz New York NY USA 12/14/1980 The Omni Atlanta GA USA 04/11/1981 University of Pennsylvania Philadelphia PA USA 04/21/1981 Bloomsburg State College Bloomsburg PA USA 04/22/1981 Delaware State College Doylestown PA USA 04/23/1981 Middlesex City College Edison NJ USA 04/24/1981 Wesley College Dover DE USA 04/25/1981 Mt,Holyoke College Hadley MA USA 04/26/1981 Cobleskill College Cobleskill NY USA 04/28/1981 Worcester State College Worcester MA USA 04/29/1981 Montclair State College Upper Montclair NJ USA 04/30/1981 Lehigh University (with 4 out of 5 Doctors) Bethlehem PA USA 05/01/1981 SUNNY at Delhi Delhi NY USA 05/02/1981 St.Bonaventure University Olean NY USA 05/03/1981 Indiana University of Pennsylvania Indiana PA USA 05/05/1981 Wofford College Spartanburg SC USA 05/06/1981 Auburn University Auburn AL USA 05/07/1981 Troy State University Troy AL USA 05/08/1981 Six Flags over Georgia Atlanta GA USA 05/10/1981 St.John's University Jamaica NY USA 05/11/1981 Salisbury State College Salisbury MD USA 09/1981 Concord College Athens WV USA 09/18/1981 Mid-South Coliseum (with The Breaks) Memphis TN USA 09/25/1981 Fox Theater (with The Producers) Atlanta GA USA 10/03/1981 FHSU Gross Memorial Coliseum (with Schou-Schou) Hays KS USA 10/06/1981 Greek Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 10/07/1981 Greek Theatre Los Angeles CA USA 10/10/1981 Concord Pavilion (with 415) Concord CA USA October 14, 1981 Civic Center, Roanoke, VA (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 15, 1981 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 16, 1981 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 17, 1981 Naval Academy, Annapolis, MD (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) ? October 17, 1981 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) ? October 19, 1981 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 20, 1981 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 23, 1981 LSU Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 24, 1981 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 25, 1981 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 26, 1981 Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 28, 1981 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 29, 1981 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 30, 1981 Civic Auditorium Arena, Omaha, NE (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) October 31, 1981 Civic Center, St. Paul, MN (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) November 2, 1981 MECCA Arena, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) November 4, 1981 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) November 5, 1981 Chicago Stadium, Chicago, IL (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) November 6, 1981 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) November 7, 1981 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN (supporting Electric Light Orchestra) 11/08/1981 Kent State University Kent OH USA 11/13/1981 Capitol Theatre (with Balance) Passaic NJ USA 11/19/1981 Orpheum Theatre Boston MA USA 11/20/1981 The Paladium New York NY USA 11/21/1981 The Paladium New York NY USA 11/23/1981 The Paladium New York NY USA 02/11/1982 Stanley Theatre (with Aldo Nova) Pittsburgh PA USA 02/13/1982 - War Memorial - Syracuse NY USA. 02/14/1982 Ithaca College (with Aldo Nova) Ithaca NY USA 02/17/1982 Klienhans Music Hall Buffalo NY USA 02/18/1982 Alumni Hall London ON Canada 02/19/1982 Maple Leaf Gardens (with Joan Jett, Aldo Nova) Toronto ON Canada 02/20/1982 Sarnia Arena Sarnia ON Canada 02/22/1982 The Forum (with Joan Jett, Aldo Nova) Montreal QC Canada 02/24/1982 Veterans Memorial Coliseum (with Joan Jett, Aldo Nova) New Haven CT USA 02/27/1982 Saturday Night Live New York NY USA 03/03/1982 Sunrise Theatre (with Aldo Nova) Fort Lauderdale FL USA 03/04/1982 Sunrise Theatre (with Aldo Nova) Fort Lauderdale FL USA March 5, 1982 Orlando Seminole Jai Alai Fronton, Fern Park, FL(with Force) March 7, 1982 Tampa Jai Alai Fronton, Tampa, FL (with Gene Merola) March 8, 1982 Stephen C. O'Connell Center, Gainesville, FL (with Donnie Iris) March 10, 1982 Miami University Millet Hall, Oxford, OH March 11, 1982 Franklin County Veterans Memorial, Columbus, OH March 12, 1982 Centennial Hall, Toledo, OH (with Donnie Iris) March 13, 1982 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI (with Donnie Iris) March 14, 1982 UM Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI (with Donnie Iris) March 16, 1982 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH (with Donnie Iris) March 17, 1982 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (with Donnie Iris) 03/18/1982 Lansing Civic Center (with Donnie Iris) Lansing MI USA 03/19/1982 Market Square Arena (with Donnie Iris) Indianapolis IN USA 03/20/1982 Arie Crown Theater (with Donnie Iris) Chicago IL USA 03/21/1982 Bicentennial Center (with Donnie Iris) Salina KS USA 03/23/1982 Civic Center St. Paul MN USA 03/24/1982 ISU Hilton Coliseum (with Lamont Cranston) Ames IA USA 03/25/1982 Pershing Municipal Auditorium (with Donnie Iris) Lincoln NE USA 03/27/1982 Bicentennial Center (with Donnie Iris) Salina KS USA 03/28/1982 Lloyd Noble Center (with Donnie Iris) Norman OK USA 03/29/1982 Reunion Arena (with Donnie Iris) Dallas TX USA 04/01/1982 UT Frank Erwin Center (with Donnie Iris) Austin TX USA 04/02/1982 The Summit (with Donnie Iris) Houston TX USA 04/06/1982 DAR Constitution Hall Washington DC USA 04/22/1982 Roanoke Civic Center (with Donnie Iris) Salem VA USA 04/23/1982 Baltimore Civic Center (with Donnie Iris) Baltimore MD USA 04/24/1982 UNCCH Kenan Stadium (with Joan Jett, Donnie Iris) Chapel Hill NC USA 04/25/1982 Hampton Coliseum (with Donnie Iris) Hampton VA USA 10/12/1982 Playhouse Edinburgh United Kingdom 10/13/1982 Southport Theatre Southport United Kingdom 10/14/1982 Apollo Manchester United Kingdom 10/15/1982 Odeon Birmingham United Kingdom 10/17/1982 Hammersmith Odeon (with Heartbeats) London United Kingdom 10/18/1982 Hammersmith Odeon (with Heartbeats) London United Kingdom 10/19/1982 Hammersmith Odeon (with Heartbeats) London United Kingdom 10/25/1982 Kyoto Furitsu Gym Kyoto Japan 10/26/1982 Nagoya City Hall Nagoya Japan 10/28/1982 Kuden Memorial Gym Fukuoka Japan 10/29/1982 Osaka Furitsu Gym Osaka Japan 10/30/1982 Osaka Furitsu Gym Osaka Japan 11/01/1982 Budokan Tokyo Japan 11/02/1982 Budokan Tokyo Japan 11/03/1982 NHK Hall Tokyo Japan 11/04/1982 NHK Hall Tokyo Japan 11/13/1982 Melbourne Festival Hall Melbourne Australia 11/14/1982 Melbourne Festival Hall Melbourne Australia 11/16/1982 Brisbane Festival Hall Brisbane Australia 11/19/1982 Hordern Pavilion Sydney Australia 11/22/1982 Apollo Stadium Sydney Australia 11/24/1982 Perth Entertainment Centre Perth Australia 02/09/1983 Broome County Arena (Opening Night of US Tour) Binghamton NY USA 02/10/1983 Baltimore Civic Center (with Steel Breeze) Baltimore MD USA 02/12/1983 Hulman Center (with Steel Breeze) Terre Haute IN USA 02/13/1983 Roberts Stadium (with Steel Breeze) Evansville IN USA 02/15/1983 Ohio Center (with Steel Breeze) Columbus OH USA 02/16/1983 Wings Stadium (with Steel Breeze) Kalamazoo MI USA 02/17/1983 Hara Arena Dayton OH USA 02/19/1983 Charleston Civic Center (with Steel Breeze) Charleston WV USA 02/20/1983 Rupp Arena (with Steel Breeze) Lexington KY USA 02/21/1983 Market Square Arena (with Steel Breeze) Indianapolis IN USA 02/22/1983 Fort Wayne Coliseum Fort Wayne IN USA 02/24/1983 Richfield Coliseum Cleveland OH USA 02/25/1983 Wendler Arena (with Steel Breeze) Saginaw MI USA 02/26/1983 The Pavillion (with Steel Breeze) Chicago IL USA 02/27/1983 Park West Chicago IL USA 03/01/1983 Metro Center Rockford IL USA 03/02/1983 Kiel Auditorium St.Louis MO USA 03/04/1983 Joe Lewis Arena (with Steel Breeze) Detroit MI USA 03/05/1983 Civic Arena (with Steel Breeze) Pittsburgh PA USA 03/06/1983 Centennial Hall Toledo OH USA 03/07/1983 Mapleleaf Gardens (with Steel Breeze) Toronto Canada 03/09/1983 Colisee de Quebec Quebec City Canada 03/10/1983 The Forum (with The Nylons) Montreal Canada 03/11/1983 The Forum Montreal Canada 03/12/1983 Civic Center (with Steel Breeze) Providence RI USA 03/14/1983 Cumberland County Civic Center Portland ME USA 03/15/1983 Hartford Civic Center (with Steel Breeze) Hartford CT USA 03/17/1983 War Memorial Rochester NY USA 03/18/1983 Civic Center (with Steel Breeze) Glens Falls NY USA 03/19/1983 The Centrum (with The Rockets) Worcester MA USA 03/21/1983 MSG New York NY USA 03/23/1983 Stabler Arena (with Steel Breeze) Allentown PA USA 03/24/1983 Hershey Park Arena Hershey PA USA 03/26/1983 The Spectum (with The Rockets) Phildelphia PA USA 04/06/1983 Ector County Coliseum Odessa TX USA 04/08/1983 Frank Erwin Event Center Austin TX USA 04/09/1983 Reunion Arena Dallas TX USA 04/10/1983 Assembly Center Tulsa OK USA 04/12/1983 Lloyd Noble Are naNorman OK USA 04/13/1983 Barton Coliseum Little Rock ARK USA 04/15/1983 Municipal Auditorium Kansas City MO USA 04/16/1983 Kansas Coliseum Wichita KS USA 04/17/1983 Pershing Lincoln NE USA 04/19/1983 Arena Duluth MN USA 04/20/1983 Civic Center St Paul MN USA 04/22/1983 Hilton Coliseum Ames IA USA 04/23/1983 Five Seasons Center (with Oxo) Cedar Rapids IA USA 04/24/1983 Sioux Falls Arena Sioux Falls SD USA 04/27/1983 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles CA USA 04/28/1983 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles CA USA 04/29/1983 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles CA USA 04/30/1983 Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles CA USA 05/01/1983 Sports Arena (with Oxo) San Diego CA USA 05/03/1983 Civic Auditorium (with Oxo) San Francisco CA USA 05/05/1983 Coliseum Phoenix AZ USA 05/07/1983 MiNichols Arena Denver CO USA 05/09/1983 The Summit (with Oxo) Houston TX USA 05/10/1983 Centroplex Baton Rouge LA USA 05/12/1983 James L,Knight Center Miami FL USA 05/13/1983 James L,Knight Center Miami FL USA 05/14/1983 Orange County Convention Center Orlando FL USA 05/15/1983 Jacksonville Coliseum Jacksonville FL USA 05/17/1983 Bay Front Center St Petersburg FL USA 06/11/1983 Poplar Creek Music Theatre Chicago IL USA 06/14/1983 Pine Knob Music Theatre (with Marshall Crenshaw) Clarkston MI USA 06/15/1983 Pine Knob Music Theatre (with Marshall Crenshaw) Clarkston MI USA 06/16/1983 Pine Knob Music Theatre (with Marshall Crenshaw) Clarkston MI USA 06/18/1983 Songbird Center (with Marshall Crenshaw, Tubes) Lexington OH USA 06/18/1983 Kings Island Amphitheatre (with Marshall Crenshaw) Cincinnati OH USA 06/21/1983 Von Braun Civic Center (with Marshall Crenshaw) Huntsville AL USA 06/26/1983 The Omni (with Marshall Crenshaw) Atlanta GA USA 06/30/1983 Mid-South Coliseum (with Marshall Crenshaw) Memphis TN USA 07/03/1983 Freedom Hall KFEC Louisville KY USA 07/05/1983 La Crosse Center La Crosse WI USA 07/06/1983 Dane County Memorial Coliseum Madison WI USA 07/08/1983 Summerfest Milwaukee WI USA 07/14/1983 Brendon Byrne Arena (with Scandal) E.Rutherford NJ USA 07/15/1983 Boston Common Boston MA USA 07/16/1983 Mann Music Center (with Marshall Crenshaw) Philadelphia PA USA 07/18/1983 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia MD USA 07/23/1983 Jones Beach Theatre Wantagh NY USA 07/26/1983 Buffalo Memorial Auditorium Buffalo NY USA 08/01/1983 Winnipeg Arena (with Marshall Crenshaw) Winnipeg MB Canada 08/02/1983 Northlands Coliseum (with Marshall Crenshaw) Edmonton AB Canada 08/04/1983 Seattle Center Arena (with Marshall Crenshaw) Seattle WA USA 08/06/1983 Coliseum (with Marshall Crenshaw) Spokane WA USA 08/08/1983 Concord Pavilion (with Marshall Crenshaw) Concord CA USA 08/09/1983 Concord Pavilion (with Marshall Crenshaw) Concord CA USA 08/10/1983 Cal Expo Amphitheatre (with Marshall Crenshaw) Sacramento CA USA 08/11/1983 California Mid-State Fairgrounds (with Marshall Crenshaw) Paso Robles CA USA 08/13/1983 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre (with Marshall Crenshaw) Irvine CA USA 08/14/1983 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre (with Marshall Crenshaw) Irvine CA USA 12/07/1983 The Forum Montreal Canada 01/26/1984 Waikiki Shell Honolulu HI USA 01/27/1984 Waikiki Shell Honolulu HI USA 02/03/1984 Civic Centre New Castle Australia 02/04/1984 Entertainment Centre Sydney Australia 02/05/1984 Sport & Enterainment Centre Melbourne Australia 02/08/1984 Hau-Mark Center Bangkok Thailand 02/09/1984 Hau-Mark Center Bangkok Thailand 02/12/1984 Fukuoka Inter. Center Fukuoka Japan 02/13/1984 Kousei Nenkin Hall Osaka Japan 02/15/1984 Miyagi Sports Center Sendai Japan 02/16/1984 Budokan Tokyo Japan 02/17/1984 Budokan Tokyo Japan 02/18/1984 Yokohama Bunka Gym Yokohama Japan 02/20/1984 Aichi Gym Nagoya Japan 02/23/1984 Osaka Castle Hall Osaka Japan 02/24/1984 Budokan Tokyo Japan 02/27/1984 Isstadion Stockholm Sweden 02/28/1984 Falkoner Theatre Copenhagen Denmark 03/01/1984 Friedrich-Ebert Halle Ludwigshafen Germany 03/03/1984 Philippshalle Duesseldorf Germany 03/04/1984 The Hague Congresgebouw Netherlands 03/06/1984 Conference Centre Brighton United Kingdom 03/07/1984 National Exhibition Centre Birmingham United Kingdom 03/09/1984 Wembley Arena London United Kingdom 03/10/1984 Wembley Arena London United Kingdom 03/11/1984 Wembley Arena London United Kingdom 03/12/1984 Olympia Paris France 03/13/1984 Cirque Royale Brussels Belgium 03/14/1984 CCH 1 Hamburg Germany 03/16/1984 Deutsches Museum Munich Germany 03/17/1984 Festhalle Frankfurt a.M. Germany 10/26/1984 Municipal Aud (opening night of tour) Bangor ME USA 10/28/1984 Olympic Center Lake Placid NY USA 10/30/1984 Civic Auditorium Glens Falls NY USA 10/31/1984 Centrum Worcester MA USA 11/01/1984 Civic Center (with Xavion) Hartford CT USA 11/04/1984 Civic Arena Pittsburgh PA USA 11/05/1984 Erie Civic Center Erie PA USA 11/07/1984 Ohio University Convocation Center Athens OH USA 11/08/1984 Rupp Arena (with Xavion) Lexington KY USA 11/09/1984 Riverfront Colesium Cincinnati OH USA 11/10/1984 SIU Arena (with Xavion) Carbondale IL USA 11/12/1984 Arena St Louis MO USA 11/14/1984 MetroCenter Rockford IL USA 11/16/1984 5 Seasons (with Xavion) Cedar Rapids IA USA 11/17/1984 University Of Illinios, Assembly Hall Champaign IL USA 11/19/1984 Civic Center Arena StPaul MN USA 11/20/1984 Civic Center Arena StPaul MN USA 11/22/1984 McNichols Arena Denver CO USA 11/26/1984 Coliseum Portland OR USA 11/27/1984 Seattle Center Coliseum (with Xavion) Seattle WA USA 11/28/1984 Seattle Center Coliseum (with Xavion) Seattle WA USA 11/29/1984 Pacific National Exhibition Vancouver Canada 12/02/1984 Oakland Coliseum (with Corey Heart) Oakland CA USA 12/03/1984 Oakland Coliseum (with Corey Heart) Oakland CA USA 12/04/1984 Lawlor Center (with Corey Heart) Reno NV USA 12/06/1984 MarriotCenter Provo UT USA 12/08/1984 Tingley Albuquerque NM USA 12/09/1984 Pan Am Center Las Cruces NM USA 12/11/1984 McHale Center Tucson AZ USA 12/12/1984 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum Phoenix AZ USA 12/14/1984 Sports Arena Las Vegas NV USA 12/16/1984 San Diego Sports Arena (with Xavion) San Diego CA USA 12/17/1984 Inglewood Forum Los Angeles CA USA 12/18/1984 Inglewood Forum Los Angeles CA USA 02/07/1985 Lloyd Noble Arena (second leg of tour begins) Norman OK USA 02/08/1985 Convention Center Tulsa OK USA 02/10/1985 Von Braun Civic Center Huntsville AL USA 02/12/1985 Mid South Coliseum Memphis TN USA 02/13/1985 Garrett Coliseum (with General Public) Montgomery AL USA 02/14/1985 Leon County Tallahasse FL USA 02/16/1985 Sportatorium (with General Public) W.Hollywood FL USA 02/18/1985 Orange County Civic Center Orlando FL USA 02/19/1985 Sun Dome (with General Public) Tampa FL USA 02/20/1985 Veterans Jacksonville FL USA 02/22/1985 Coliseum Charotte NC USA 02/23/1985 Omni (with General Public) Atlanta GA USA 02/24/1985 Little John Coliseum Clemson SC USA 02/27/1985 HamptonColiseum Hampton VA USA 02/28/1985 Capital Center Landover MD USA 03/01/1985 MSG New York NY USA 03/04/1985 Coliseum (with Til Tuesday) New Haven CT USA 03/05/1985 Boston Gardens Boston MA USA 03/06/1985 Cumberland County Portland ME USA 03/09/1985 Saturday Night Live New York NY USA 03/10/1985 Civic Center (with Til Tuesday) Springfield MA USA 03/11/1985 Spectrum (with Til Tuesday) Philadelphia PA USA 03/12/1985 Spectrum (with Til Tuesday) Philadelphia PA USA 03/14/1985 MapleLeafGardens (with Spoons) Toronto Canada 03/15/1985 The Forum Montreal Canada 03/16/1985 Colisee De Quebec Quebec City Canada 03/18/1985 Meadowlands (with Til Tuesday) E.Rutherford NJ USA 03/19/1986 Meadowlands (with Til Tuesday) E.Rutherford NJ USA 04/02/1985 Joe Louis Arena (with Til Tuesday) Detroit MI USA 04/03/1985 Joe Louis Arena (with Til Tuesday) Detroit MI USA 04/04/1985 Joe Louis Arena (with Til Tuesday) Detroit MI USA 04/06/1985 Rosemont Horizon (with Til Tuesday) Chicago IL USA 04/07/1985 Rosemont Horizon (with Til Tuesday) Chicago IL USA 04/11/1985 Civic Center Peoria IL USA 04/15/1985 Kemper Arena KansasCity MO USA 04/20/1985 Jefferson Civic Center Birmingham AL USA 04/22/1985 Reunion Arena (with Til Tuesday) Dallas TX USA 04/24/1985 Convention Center Arena San Antonio TX USA 04/27/1985 Frank Erwin Center Austin TX USA 04/29/1985 The Summit Houston TX USA 05/04/1985 UTC Arena Chattanooga TN USA 05/07/1985 Civic Center Baltimore MD USA 05/08/1985 Nassau Coliseum Uniondale NY USA 05/23/1985 Apollo Theatre (recorded for the Live at the Apollo album) New York NY USA 06/06/1985 Sendia Shimin Gym Sendai Japan 06/08/1985 Aichi Gym Nagoya Japan 06/11/1985 Osaka Castle Hall Osaka Japan 06/12/1985 Osaka Castle Hall Osaka Japan 06/13/1985 Yokohama Bunka Gym Yokohama Japan 06/17/1985 Budokan Tokyo Japan 06/18/1985 Budokan Tokyo Japan 06/19/1985 Budokan Tokyo Japan 06/30/1985 Riverfront Park Manchester NH USA 07/04/1985 Liberty State Park (with Til Tuesday) Jersey City NJ USA 07/14/1985 Live Aid, JFK Stadion Philadelphia PA USA 09/22/1985 Farm Aid, Memorial Stadium (Daryl solo with T-Bone, GE Smith, Billy Joel) Champaign IL USA 05/18/1986 Louisiana Superdome (concert by Huey Lewis & the News, Daryl Hall & John Oates, the Hooters and the Neville Brothers, transmitted by satellite from the Louisiana Superdome in New Orleans to more than 100 cities nationwide, including Orlando and Daytona Beach) New Orleans LA USA May 1988 Aitken University Center Fredericton NB USA 06/11/1988 Cumberland County Civic Center Portland ME USA 06/12/1988 Stabler Arena/ Lehigh Univ Bethlehem PA USA 06/24/1988 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center Darien Center NY USA 06/26/1988 Allentown Fairgrounds Allentown PA USA 06/29/1988 Radio City Music Hall (with Billy Joel, Cindy Lauper) New York NY USA 07/02/1988 Tampa Stadium (with Rod Stewart, Chicago) Tampa FL USA 07/03/1988 Joe Robbie Stadium (with Rod Stewart, Chicago) Miami FL USA 07/08/1988 Cal Expo Amphitheatre Sacramento CA USA 07/09/1988 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View CA USA 07/11/1988 Concord Pavillion Concord CA USA 07/16/1988 Universal Amphiteatre Los Angeles CA USA 07/17/1988 Universal Amphiteatre Los Angeles CA USA 07/18/1988 Universal Amphiteatre Los Angeles CA USA 07/19/1988 Universal Amphiteatre Los Angeles CA USA 07/21/1988 The Tonight Show Los Angeles CA USA 07/23/1988 Caesar's Palace Las Vegas NV USA 07/25/1988 Mesa Ampitheatre Mesa AZ USA 07/29/1988 Starplex Ampitheatre Dallas TX USA 07/30/1988 Frank Erwin Center Austin TX USA 08/01/1988 Shreveport LA USA 08/02/1988 Univ. of Texas Frank Erwin Center Austin TX USA 08/05/1988 Lloyd Noble Center (CANCELLED) Norman OK USA 08/06/1988 Mebee Center Tulsa OK USA 08/08/1988 Nashville TN USA 08/09/1988 Mud Island Amphitheatre Memphis TN USA 08/10/1988 Fox Theatre St. Louis MO USA 08/11/1988 New Orleans LA USA 08/12/1988 UNO Lakefront Arena New Orleans LA USA 08/13/1988 Oak Mountain Amphitheatre Birmingham AL USA 08/14/1988 The Omni Atlanta GA USA 08/16/1988 Detroit MI USA 08/17/1988 Illinois State Fairgrounds Springfield IL USA 08/19/1988 Poplar Creek Music Theater Chicago IL USA 08/21/1988 Alpine Valley East Troy WI USA 08/22/1988 Pine Knob Music Theatre Clarkston MI USA 08/23/1988 Indianapolis IN USA 08/25/1988 Blossom Music Center Cleveland OH USA 08/27/1988 Riverbend Music Center Cincinnati OH USA 08/29/1988 New York State Fairgrounds Syracuse NY USA 08/30/1988 CNE Grandstand Toronto Canada 09/02/1988 Mid-Hudson Civic Center Poughkeepsie NY USA 09/03/1988 Montreal Canada 09/04/1988 Saratoga Performing Arts Center Saratoga Springs NY USA 09/08/1988 Jones Beach Theatre Long Island NY USA 09/09/1988 Meadowlands Arena East Rutherford NJ USA 09/11/1988 Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia MD USA 09/12/1988 Civic Arena Amphitheatre Pittsburgh PA USA 09/14/1988 Lake Compounce Amusement Park Bristol CT USA 09/16/1988 The Spectrum Philadelphia PA USA 09/17/1988 Great Woods Mansfield MA USA 09/24/1988 Madison Square Garden New York NY USA 09/29/1988 Pacific Amphitheatre Costa Mesa CA USA 10/02/1988 Paramount Theater Seattle WA USA 10/06/1988 Sullivan Arena Anchorage AK USA 10/13/1988 Sangyo Hall Shizuoka Japan 10/14/1988 Tokyo Dome (Big Egg) Tokyo Japan 10/16/1988 Fukuoka Inter Center Fukuoka Japan 10/18/1988 Sun Plaza Hall Hiroshima Japan 10/20/1988 Osaka Castle Hall Osaka Japan 10/21/1988 Nagoya Rainbow Hall Nagoya Japan 10/24/1988 Osaka Castle Hall Osaka Japan 10/26/1988 Bunka Gym Yokahama Japan 10/27/1988 Bunka Gym Yokahama Japan 11/15/1988 Heritage Theatre Saginaw MI USA 11/19/1988 The Fox Theatre Detroit MI USA November 20, 1988 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 11/21/1988 Masonic Auditorium Toledo OH USA 02/04/1989 Louisiana Superdome New Orleans LA USA 03/22/1989 Holiday Inn Boardwalk Daytona Beach FL USA 05/05/1989 Trop World Atantic City NJ USA 06/03/1989 Great Woods Mansfield MA USA 06/17/1989 Carowinds Paladium Charlotte NC USA 06/18/1989 King's Dominion Doswell VA USA 06/21/1989 The Metron Harrisburg PA USA 06/25/1989 Williow Grove Naval Air Station Horsham PA USA 07/01/1989 Summerfest Marcus Amp Milwaukee WI USA 07/03/1989 Donaldson Launch Site Greenville SC USA 07/04/1989 Freedom Fest Harbour Island Tampa FL USA 09/02/1989 HemisFair Park San Antonio TX USA 11/13/1989 Capitol Theatre Passaic NJ USA 11/14/1989 Tower Theatre Upper Darby PA USA 11/15/1989 Tower Theatre Upper Darby PA